1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly relates to a pixel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The increasing progresses of the display technology bring great conveniences to people's daily life, in which flat panel displays (FPDs) become popular due to its feature of being light and thin. Generally speaking, the pixel structure in the FPD includes an active device and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the active device. The active device serves as a switch element of a display unit. The active device includes a semiconductor layer, an insulating layer covering the semiconductor layer, a gate electrode located on the insulating layer and electrically connected to the scan line, a protection layer covering the gate electrode and a source electrode and a drain electrode located on the protection layer. To reduce a current leakage of the active device, the pixel structure further includes a light shielding layer disposed below the semiconductor layer, so as to completely shield the semiconductor layer. However, disposing the light shielding pattern then reduces the aperture ratio of the pixel structure.